Hey, Stranger II
by Mahou Akai Ito
Summary: AU/Sekuel Hey, Stranger/Aku tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya memang tidak ada salahnya mempercayakan hatiku pada bocah SMA yang usianya tiga tahun dibawahku ini. Melalui wajahnya yang memerah sedikit, tatapan mata dan nadanya yang kini terlihat serius, seolah memberiku keyakinan akan ketulusannya./ShikaTema/Mind to Read-Review?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto selalu.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo's, etc

Hey, Stranger II by Mahou Akai Ito

Hey, Stranger II

**...**

* * *

Ini hari yang melelahkan bagiku. Aku terjebak macet saat akan pulang ke rumah, sepertinya Shikamaru mulai resah menungguku, sudah hampir puluhan kali ponselku bergetar di dalam tas hitam kulitku. Hah, biarlah. Bocah usia 17 tahun itu memang sangat mengganggu. Setelah dengan seenaknya dia mencium bibirku, lalu dengan sekehendak hatinya dia menduplikatkan kunci rumahku, bertingkah seperti berada di rumahnya sendiri. Meski tidak bisa kupungkiri kalau hatiku memang merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, dan tidak jarang aku selalu menunggu kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba di dekatku, dan kecupannya yang sangat memabukkan.

"Temari." Aku menoleh, aku hampir lupa kalau saat ini aku sedang diantar oleh Itachi. "Kau melamun? Aku sudah memanggilmu sebanyak lima kali."

Aku tersenyum tipis padanya. "Sepertinya aku sudah sangat mengantuk," kilahku sambil berpura-pura menguap.

Kulihat senyum ramah Itachi. Aku terdiam untuk sesaat, Uchiha sulung ini memang sangat tampan, aku akui itu. Melihat dia tersenyum begitu padaku, padahal kutahu dia adalah tipe orang yang dingin dan datar, membuat aku merasa yakin kalau dia memang menaruh hati padaku. Ah, tidak mungkin. Dia sudah bertunangan. Tapi, menyebalkan sekali. Karena kedekatanku dengannya, aku malah dicap sebagai selingkuhannya.

"Maaf Itachi-_san_. Sebenarnya kenapa kau sangat baik sekali padaku?" Akhirnya aku tidak tahan juga, pertanyaan ini sudah terlalu lama tersangkut di dalam tenggorokanku.

Sekilas kulihat ekspresi tegang di wajah datar Itachi, tapi kemudian sudah hilang. "Ah," suaranya menarikku dari rasa penasaranku. "Sudah sampai."

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku, Itachi-_san_." Aku tersenyum padanya, berbalik sambil membuka pintu mobil. Tapi gerakanku terhenti ketika kurasakan tangan Itachi menarik lenganku, dan selanjutnya kurasakan bibirnya telah menempel rapat di bibirku.

Aku kaget, sampai tubuhku menjadi kaku. Kurasakan bibir Itachi semakin menempel rapat, mulai menghisap dan melumat lembut bibirku. Awalnya aku terhanyut pada permainan bibir dan rasa _mint_ yang ditawarkan oleh lidahnya. Tapi jantungku serasa melompat keluar ketika melalui sudut mataku aku menangkap sosok Shikamaru yang berdiri mematung di depan mobil Itachi. Refleks, aku menghentikan ciuman kami, bertepatan dengan menghilangnya sosok bocah SMA itu ke dalam rumah.

"Aku harus pulang," kataku panik sambil membuka pintu, lalu dengan tergesa aku berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu. Terdengar deru mesin mobil Itachi yang menjauhi rumahku.

* * *

Aku membaringkan diri di tempat tidur, dengan mata terpejam dan renunganku. Itachi menciumku dan Shikamaru melihatnya. Aku menghela nafas. Tadinya kupikir bakal menemukan Shikamaru di dalam rumah, tapi ternyata pemuda itu kabur lewat pintu belakang. Sekarang dia pergi dari rumah dan belum kembali meski jarum pendek di jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"Kenapa aku malah mengkhawatirkannya?" Alisku bertaut. Berusaha mengenyahkan segala pemikiran aneh yang merayap ke otakku. Sampai jemariku mulai bergerak untuk meraba bibirku.

"Menyenangkan?" Suara bernada dingin itu memaksaku untuk bangkit dan menoleh. Kudapati sosok Shikamaru yang berdiri menyandar pada pintu kamarku.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan membuka hati untukku?" Shikamaru mulai berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku berdiri, melipat kedua tanganku diperut. "Dia yang menciumku," kataku biasa, meski dalam hatiku aku merasa senang dia cemburu. "Lagipula, aku belum mengatakan secara jelas akan menerimamu, bukan?" Aku mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar, tapi Shikamaru menarik lenganku kuat sampai akhirnya aku kembali terjatuh di tempat tidur.

"Jangan mempermainkanku hanya karena statusku yang masih anak SMA." Shikamaru menggeram. "Aku berusaha menyenangkanmu, aku berusaha bersikap dewasa dan memahamimu, jadi jangan mempermainkanku, Temari!" Aku terkejut mendengar nada tinggi Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu, Shikamaru." Aku menatap pada matanya yang berkilat marah, yang biasanya selalu terlihat malas dan sayu. "Aku masih membutuhkan waktu untuk benar-benar menerimamu. Kau orang asing dalam hidupku, yang entah kenapa terkadang selalu membuatku nyaman. Tapi aku masih ragu, karena aku tipe orang yang sulit jatuh cinta. Apalagi usiamu yang masih terlalu muda untuk berkomitmen serius." Aku terdiam sesaat. "Kau mengerti maksudku kan Shikamaru?"

"Merepotkan." Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar kata itu. Rasanya hatiku menghangat mendengarnya. Aneh, tapi itu memang faktanya. "Aku juga bukan tipe orang yang mudah jatuh cinta. Bahkan bagiku, wanita itu adalah makhluk yang sangat merepotkan." Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. "Tapi hanya denganmu hatiku merasa nyaman. Meski kau adalah salah satu dari makhluk yang sangat merepotkan itu, tapi kalau tidak bisa bersamamu, itu akan jauh lebih merepotkan. Kau mengerti maksudku, Temari?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya memang tidak ada salahnya mempercayakan hatiku pada bocah SMA yang usianya tiga tahun dibawahku ini. Melalui wajahnya yang memerah sedikit, tatapan mata dan nadanya yang kini terlihat serius, seolah memberiku keyakinan akan ketulusannya.

"Aku mengerti Shikamaru. Besok aku akan berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Itachi."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis dan ekspresinya sudah kembali menjadi malas seperti biasanya. Dia mendekat padaku. "Akan kubersihkan rasa ciuman pria itu." Dia berbisik sebelum mengecup bibirku. Aku menyambutnya, kubalas lumatannya sembari melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya.

Hey, orang asing. Kehadiranmu memang menggangguku selama seminggu ini, tapi itu cukup menyenangkan bagiku.

END

* * *

Ini memang mau dibikin sekeulnya, karena banyak yang dukung juga jadi semangat bikinnya.

Ini sekeul dari Hey, Stranger.

Pendek? Iya.

Hubungan mereka juga aneh. Fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Meskipun seharusnya fic ini pantasnya menjadi multichap, entah kenapa ide saya tumpul, jadi selalu berhasil menjadi one shoot yang gantung banget. Saya sadar akan kemampuan menulis saya yang pas-pasan, tapi menulis adalah kesukaan saya. Terima kasih seandainya kalian mau mengerti.

Terima kasih untuk : Sabaku Yuri , Akiyama Yuki, Hello Kitty cute, NiaKazuMio, GhienaShikaTema, CharLene Choi, Melanie Joseph, guest, intro, Takana Nara, Cahaya Violeta, dan Kai anbu

Masih ada yang mau sekeulnya? Agar hubungan mereka semakin jelas?

Mind to Read-Review?


End file.
